Systems for biochemical, chemical, and molecular analysis can be miniaturized as substrates with multifunctional capabilities including, for example, chemical, optical, fluidic, electronic, acoustic, and/or mechanical functionality. Miniaturization of these systems offers several advantages, including increased portability and lower production costs.
There exists a need in the art for fluid logic devices with separation and analytic capabilities, and for methods for manufacturing such devices. It is a general object of the present invention to provide fluid logic devices including at least two fluid logic gates and particularly micro-fluidic fluid logic devices comprising at least two fluid logic gates. These and other objects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following disclosure and detailed description of certain examples.